


Noseless

by babyraiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyraiha/pseuds/babyraiha
Summary: Voldemort laments his lack of nose.





	Noseless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BestFanfictions2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFanfictions2015/gifts).



Voldemort stared in the mirror and sighed. He had long since become used to his deformities but still could not accept them. Mostly he missed his nose. When he was young his nose was the most handsome part of his face; high, pointed and a little curved. It was perfect. But now it was flat and barely there. Oh how he missed his nose! He decided lamenting such things was useless and went on with his day. 

~~~~~

Harry had finally figured out how to send his thoughts to Voldemort. It had taken hard work and mastering both Legilimency and Occlumency but he could do it. He sent him "Your lack of nose makes you ugly." Voldemort then decided to kill himself because his one true love had insulted him. He brought his wand to his heart and whispered " Avada Kedavra". The next day there were parties and celebrations for the war was over.


End file.
